That Year
by red panda with black wings
Summary: That year, she knew things would be different. Spanning 7th year, these are some of the major events in James and Lily's relationship. James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Well. I must admit, this was rather... unexpected. I've had an idea for this for a while now, but never actually believed I'd come around to writing it. Huh.**

**This is a James/Lily story, describing the major events affecting their relationship. This is in their 7th year, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. Less prey for the lawyers, then.**

**

* * *

**

That Year

* * *

She had known this year would be bad. From the moment she had found out that _he _was Head Boy, she had known.

So she really shouldn't have been so surprised when she found herself running out to help a first year being bullied in the first week.

There was a group of 7th years, circling the poor kid, standing next to the lake.

With a jolt, she realized that those 7th years were _Gryffindors._

Shock coursing through her, she made her way to them as fast as she could.

But she wasn't fast enough.

James Potter, the very bane of her existence, Head Boy, had noticed too, and he had been closer than she was. He rushed over, breaking through their circle even as they fired more hexes.

From here, Lily could see that the child was Slytherin. She waited helplessly for Potter to notice this and join the Gryffindors in their cruelness as she hurried over.

He never did.

"Oy!" He shouted, looking angrier than he had in years, ""Someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here!"

The hexes had stopped the moment they had noticed James. The ringleader of the group, a weasel of a boy named Mark Reeler, answered proudly, swaggering forward.

"We were just teaching this little slimy Slytherin a lesson, James, surely you understand that. No harm intended."

"All I understand," Potter said, venom in his voice, "is that you lot are _cowards._ Do your stupid little minds think, that it's a _noble_ thing, bullying a defenseless first year with impossible odds against him?"

At this point she had stopped, and was watching this exchange, intrigued. She knew she should interfere, get a professor, but she was entranced.

"No harm intended?" Potter continued, his outrage demonstrated in every movement, " Every single one of those hexes could have sent him to the Hospital Wing, and I shudder to think of the effects of them _combined._"

"Detention for a week, each of you." His eyes were cold as ice. "And 50 points from Gryffindor."

Reeler, who seemed to have no sense of self-preservation, started to protest.

"Don't you dare complain, Reeler. You could get in a lot more trouble for this. But as it is, I'm feeling generous tonight. Do this again, and you'll find yourself in risk of expulsion. Do I make myself clear?"

Grumbling, the group sped off, heading to the left around the lake.

Potter crouched down to the little first year, who had curled into a ball protectively over his shoulder and face.

He lightly reached out and touched the boy's shoulder.

The kid flinched back, face showing in the process as he tried to scramble away from Potter. Lily recognized him as Aaron Wuealt. Quiet and somewhat shy, the boy was picked on and teased by the Gryffindors because of a limp he had been born with. But the teasing had never gone this far before.

"Shh." Potter murmured comfortingly. "Don't worry. They're gone now."

"Don't hurt me," Aaron whimpered, "please."Even from her, Lily could see the tears on his face. Realizing that now was the time to get involved, she began moving forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Potter reassured him.

Aaron looked up at him fearfully. "But you're _James Potter._ Everyone knows you hate Slytherins."

Potter frowned at this. "I may disagree with them, but I wouldn't hurt them like those thugs did to you."

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think, Potter?" Lily called, not far away.

Potter's head whipped around, eyes staring at her."

"Really, though, I must admit, I'm quite surprised at the fact that you even _did _stop their bullying, considering how much you've done it yourself in past years." Lily continued.

"Surprised, because I did the right thing?" He asked quietly.

Lily snorted. "Frankly, yes, considering your past handling with Slytherins."

Aaron, who now looked even more terrified than before, started shaking. Potter touched his shoulder again.

"It's all right. I've changed." He said this to Aaron, but directed them at her.

"Come on, " He said, picking up the boy gently, "let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

Aaron looked like he was about to fight, then slumped down in Potter's arms.

"Oh, and Lily, " Potter said to her as he passed, "I really _have _changed."

* * *

They were friends now. She found it hard to believe, but his kind act hadn't been for show.

Yes, he still joked around and played pranks.

But, he never did any that were harmful nowadays. Pure, innocent fun was all.

She never would have believed, in past years, that there was even a _possibility _of them being allies, let alone friends.

Slowly, he had grown on her, melting her cold exterior towards him. They were still a bit wary around each other, but that would fade in time.

For the first time, she had hope for James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2 A Snowfilled Day

**I think I went to fast with this one, but oh well. Sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**_Ch.2, A Snow-filled Day_

_

* * *

_Christmas break. A time of great cheer, gift giving, and the famous snowball wars. There were just a few days until Christmas, and the snow was at that perfect level for snowball fights. Deep enough so that your foot crunched down nicely into it, but not so much that you were falling over with every other step. You could run in it, but if you fell, which was likely during a snowball fight, it cushioned your fall just right.

Snowballs worked at that time too. Not too firm, while not falling apart, they were the perfect mixture of snow and a little slush.

Therefore, on that cold December night, Lily, Emily, Black, and Potter(while she hadn't gotten around to using his first name, though she now said the word with a more teasing air) decided it was time.

Kate and Remus had declined their invitations to join, preferring to sit by the fire and study. Alice, though wanting to go, eventually chose to spend the time with Frank, who, despite her denials, was fast becoming a major part of her life. Peter slunk off somewhere, a habit he'd been doing increasingly often lately. The Marauders just shrugged it off, though, so Lily didn't worry.

With the last of the buttons done, the four went outside, prepared to make Hogwarts history.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Potter," Lily crooned. The fight had been intense so far, with both sides sustaining many hits. At one point, however, Potter had somehow been able to sneak off, unnoticed by Lily and Emily.

"You get Potter," Emily called out as they threw a barrage of snowballs at Black, "I've got Black here!"

And so she had run off, searching for Potter.

He had done a good job, she had to give him credit. She'd been searching for a full ten minutes, and she hadn't been able to find him.

Eventually, though, she had spotted a telltale footprint, leading towards a small patch of bushes and trees that stood beside the lake.

She smiled.

"I guess you couldn't cover everything, eh, Potter?" She said as she stopped in front of it. She failed to notice the large tree branch that went over her head.

One of the bushes moved.

She quickly leaned down and gathered together a snowball. "Might as well come out now, Potter, before I come and get you."

A rabbit hopped out of the bush.

She blinked.

Suddenly, she heard a loud rustling from above her. Feeling a sense of dread, she looked up.

_Poof._

She now found herself buried under several feet of snow.

She clawed her way up, screeching at the top of her lungs as her head popped out, "_Potter!"_

She caught sight of Potter, grinning evilly as he stood next to the tree he had previously occupied.

"I'm going to bloody kill you!" Finally managing to struggle out of the mound, Lily launched herself at him. Taken by surprise, he went down, and they started rolling on the ground, wrestling to be on top.

"I win!" She announced, panting, as she finally pinned him down.

Suddenly she realized their proximity. She was virtually lying on top of him, with noone around them to see them.

She felt like smacking herself after that thought. This was _Potter._ She should be completely disgusted by their contact.

Instead, it was almost...pleasant.

A bird trilled overhead. Potter cleared his throat.

"Er, Lily? Would you mid getting off?" Feeling rather embarrassed, she picked herself off of him, then brushed the snow off as he got up. He cleaned his glasses.

Awkward silence. "Um..." Oh, yes, very eloquent.

A shrill scream pierced the air.

They both started sprinting towards it in mutual agreement. With a sinking heart, Lily realized that it had come from Emily and Black's direction.

They finally reached the other side of the lake.

They stared. Emily was lying on top of Black9much like the way Lily had been lying on Potter before),but she wasn't just lying there.

She was snogging the pants off the bloke.

They stared. And stared. And stared.

The two greatest archenemies of their time were lying on the cold, snowy ground, right next to the lake where any could see, and they were snogging like there was no tomorrow.

"I will never be surprised again," Lily heard Potter mumble next to her.

Even as the words left his mouth, the two were standing up.

Emily, pink-faced, slapped Black across the face.

Lily gaped. What had started off as an innocent snowball fight had turned into a Muggle soap opera.

Emily walked over to Lily, looking dignified, stated,

"Let's go, Lils. " Lily regained her voice.

"What in Merlin's bloody name was _that?"_

"I said, _let's go."_ Emily's voice was cold.

She hastened to obey, hurrying behind Emily as she glanced back at Black. He was rubbing his cheek, staring after Emily.

Potter was looking at her with an almost questioning look. She gave him a halfhearted grimace and walked on.

* * *

"What _was that?"_ She asked again once they'd reached the castle.

Emily, staring straight ahead, answered, "None of your business, Lils."

Her temper sparked. "It is my business if my best mate goes off _snogging _the bloke she's claimed to hate for the past seven years. What the hell's going on between you and Black?"

Emily's face twisted bitterly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all."

They reached the Common Room.

"Averik's Attribute," Emily said tonelessly to the Fat Lady.

"Indeed, dear," She said as she swung open.

Kate glanced up warmly as they stepped in.

"How did it..." Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Emily's face.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Emily stomped up to the girl's dormitory, ignoring the question.

Remus looked in concern at my grim face. "What happened?"

Lily just shook her head. "I don't know."

She glanced helplessly at the puddle gathering at her feet.

"I just don't know.

* * *

Things were a bit awkward between us for a little while, but it was over soon enough, and we were back to teasing each other. Potter was fast becoming one of my closest friends.

Emily and Black, despite the scene that occurred, cautiously began plotting again. After a couple of weeks of some relief, the whole student body moaned when they heard that the two were back at it.

All was peaceful... for now.

**

* * *

0.0 Wow. I totally didn't intend for this to happen. Now have mixed feelings between James and Lily, _and _Emily and Sirius. Nice.**

**Just so you know, Emily and Kate are OC characters. Do whatever you want with their features. I understand some people have the image of what the 'perfect' girl would be for Remus or Sirius.  
**

**Ciao! Dr.P  
**


End file.
